Blood Harvest
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: My attempt at Left 4 Dead fiction, set in the Blood Harvest level. Yes, I'm that unoriginal. ::Zoey/Francis:: ::Rated M for language, blood, and violence::


**Disclaimer: These characters [and some of the quotes, actually] do not belong to me.**

**A/N: Er, I decided to try my hand at Left 4 Dead? -winces- No worries; I've decided it isn't quite my cup of tea so this will probably be the last one I upload.  
**"Dammit Bill, I told you to close the goddamn door." Bill snarled a curse around his cigarette as he lit it, glaring at Francis. "Just leave it Francis; everyone's safe anyway." Francis shifted his harsh brown eyes to Louis. "Yeah, and if he hadn't stopped to help your sorry ass up then-" He broke off, sighing and really glancing at the man. "You look like shit." Louis chuckled.

* * *

"Always the sweet talker Francis. I'll be fine though. Just some gashes across the stomach; nothing a day's rest won't handle." Francis scoffed, shaking his head and glancing towards the back. "You got him?" After a grunt from Bill he headed towards the back of the safe room, toward the only woman seated on a pile of boxes.

She glanced up, giving him a pained smile with a bloody lip as she attempted to wrap dirty bandages around her already bruising ribs. Francis motioned an impatient, calloused hand, looking everywhere but at her, and she handed them over willingly, sighing as he unwrapped them and began again. "Goddamn smoker," he said softly, causing Zoey to laugh slightly before wheezing.

"Yeah well, I'd take them over hunters any day." He winced, glancing back up to where Louis was leaning against the wall, and turned back with a noncommittal grunt. "He won't hold it against you; nobody ever does." Looking up he met her amused look, scowling briefly. "I that obvious?" She shook her head, grinning ruefully. "Nah, you just get to know people who keep saving your ass, you know?" She coughed, wiping the smear of red away on her jacket.

"We should be close." She nodded, shutting her eyes and leaning her head against the wall. "So just, hell I dunno. Stay near us or something." She cracked open an eye just as he finished tying the crude knot.

"Careful Francis; you almost sound worried." He grunted, tugging her jacket back down and standing. "I just don't wanna have to die because you're an idiot." He held out a hand that she took gratefully, tugging herself up and bending over slightly. "Thanks," she murmured. "I told you I'd take care of you." He muttered back, ignoring her pleased smile.

He wrapped an arm around her and led her closer to the front, sitting her against the wall beside Louis. "You'll have to teach me how you do that one day." He looked over at Louis. "You and Bill always seem to come out without a damn scratch." They grinned at each other a moment before he sank down as well. "Bill, what's for dinner?" A can sailed his way, bouncing on the ground and rolling to a stop. Zoey picked it up, reading the label with a wince before handing it to Francis.

"Yum, stew. Again." Francis groaned aloud, frowning at the can. "I hate stew." Louis snorted. "What don't you hate?" He paused in the middle of opening it. "You know what I don't hate? I don't hate vests." Bill chortled, shaking his head. "I don't hate mittens, either." Louis laughed as well, as Zoey looked at him. "You hate me?" He looked back down at the can, finishing opening it. "Nah, I don't hate you, neither."

**-Time Skip, two days-**

"I can see a corn field!" Bill exhaled smoke slowly. "You'd think you've never seen one before." Zoey turned with a pout, crossing her arms. "After seeing city and zombies and blood every day you start to appreciate things like this." Bill scoffed. "Just don't get too close to the bars; Francis would have a hissy fit you got pulled out again." Francis looked up at his name from the box of provisions he was looking through and frowned. "Just 'cuz I look out for her," he started, breaking off at the laughter. "Laugh it up," he muttered, turning back to the battered box as his ears began to burn.

Bloody blue jeans caught his eye as she settled in front of him, tenderly straightening her leg. "It's sweet," she said, laughing as he cursed yet again. "Find anything yet?" He shook his head, holding out three cans. "There should be more at the farmhouse the walls claim are up ahead." He waved an arm at the writing for good measure, looking up and his eyes narrowing in concern. "Will you be alright 'till then? You and Louis both ain't looking too hot."

She shrugged, a small smile stretching across her pale face. "We'll be alright; we've lasted this long." He gave an unimpressed hum but didn't push the issue, instead handing out the cans and ignoring the knowing looks Louis shot him when Zoey offered to share hers.

She was asleep before she finished eating. He picked her up gently and moved her onto the blanket, giving a small sigh as he did so. "How the hell does one person attract so many damn monsters?" Louis sniggered. "You tell me." Francis turned, eyes narrowed and mouth opened before he paused and gave an almost sheepish laugh. "I'll let'cha know when I figure it out myself."

**-Time Skip, 14 hours later-**

"Now see, this would be absolutely lovely. The view is gorgeous, it's basically isolated from the rest of the world, and the house looks gorgeous. It almost reminds me of my old home." Zoey paused, sitting the small gun against her thigh. "Well, except for the blood, bodies, and stench of rotting flesh of course." Francis shook his head behind her. "You don't like it? I think it adds a certain _charm_." He remarked dryly, causing the girl to turn and stick out her tongue childishly.

"Children," Louis warned as he came down the stairs, laughter coloring the words. "Behave yourself before Grandpa Bill has an aneurysm." Bill finished reloading with a snap, not sparing Louis a glance. "Keep it up. It's awfully difficult to aim during a horde attack." Louis laughed nervously, standing before them and swallowing slightly. Zoey chuckled before becoming serious.

"I found some gas cans that I think we should take upstairs and line whatever room we choose with them. Get the windows and the doors and all that. That way when the vehicle finally gets here we can climb off the roof and be right there at it." Francis stared at her. "That…is actually a good idea." Zoey smacked his arm with the butt of her gun. "I agree with Zoey." Bill spoke up, and just like that they found themselves hauling explosives up stairs and ignoring the crackling radio.

The room was small and near the stairs; a positive and a negative. They huddled in one corner and glanced over the room, deeming it ready. "I'll call the radio." Bill muttered. "I'll come for backup." Bill nodded and he and Louis headed downstairs. "It's sad isn't it?" Francis looked beside him at the girl that was staring wistfully around the bedroom. "This was probably a child's room, and now look at it: blood splattered on the walls and I don't even want to think about that poking out from under the bed." Francis nodded. "Hey, stay in tha corner, alright?" Zoey looked over at him and he hesitated, glancing over her.

She was paler than everyone else with dark circles under her eyes, covered in blood and gore and torn clothing. She was slumped against the wall in a gesture of exhaustion but the fire in her blue eyes never even faltered. "I don't wanna hafta worry about you too." He muttered finally, tearing his gaze away. Whatever response she had was drowned out by the sound of thudding footsteps on the stairs and wails coming from outside. "Goddamn stairs," was muttered as Bill kneeled before him. "How do they always know?" Louis muttered hatefully at his left. Francis had time for a brief chuckle before the zombies spilled through the boarded up windows.

The door began to bend inward and splinter as howls of anger came from the other side. Francis reloaded as Bill shot a smoker and began to follow suit with the other two right behind him. Growls came from the window and he had just enough time to see a hunter pouncing before he had pulled Zoey behind him and was being tore into. It was off of him in seconds and he was being hauled back to his feet by a muttering Zoey and a smirking Louis. Really he wished that kid would just fall off the damn roof sometimes. He sneered in his general direction and unloaded his shotgun over his shoulders, taking sadistic joy in the way the other man flinched from the resounding bang.

"Outside!" Zoey suddenly shouted and, once you knew to listen, the unmistakable sounds of a vehicle reached them. Without even a glance at one another all four moved towards the windows at the same time. "Go!" Bill shouted, lobbing a pipe bomb down. Zoey half-fell down and she and Louis hobbled to the open back as Bill and Francis began to follow suit. Francis heard a shout just before he went flying off the roof and bounced, watching as sky turned to dust and dust to Zoey and then Bill. Slightly dazed he staggered to his feet and paused in confusion before Bill was beside him and shoving him in. "C'mon, get up." He muttered, firing at the tank behind them with one hand and shutting the door with the other. The tank thudded against the outside and the entire vehicle swayed before taking off, leaving everyone breathing a sigh of relief.

"You idiot." Francis turned in time to be slapped in the face, and the very next minute he had a sobbing Zoey in his lap. Awkwardly he wrapped an arm around her and patted her back, glaring at Louis' renewed snickers. "Ehm, sorry?" He offered, and she glared up at him with red eyes. "Sorry! You almost got killed by that hunter! Then the tank and…idiot!" He patted her shoulder. "But I didn't." Her glare didn't waver. "If he let it get to you who knows if you'd still be here." Louis offered from across the way, and Zoey paused. "Thanks." She said finally, and Francis smirked. "Yeah, whatever." She sighed, leaning against his shoulder.

"I'm tired," was murmured into his vest. "Go to sleep darlin'," he whispered back. "We're safe now." She murmured something back, sleep already heavy in her voice, and he allowed a smile and kiss to her head. "Yeah, all together." Louis beamed at Bill. "So I was thinking we move in together after this; all of us. I'll get Zoey and Bill jobs, and I'll even teach Francis to read!" Bill lit another cigarette with a disgusted glare, Francis groaned, and Zoey grinned.


End file.
